Something Wiccan This Way Comes
|image = Book_17_-_Something_Wiccan_This_Way_Comes.jpg |caption = The search for the source of their power may be the cause of their destruction… |writer = Emma Harrison |published = Pocket Books (Simon & Schuster UK Ltd.) |airdate = March 1, 2003 May 6, 2003 (reprint) |director = 0-7434-6248-3 / 9780743462488 |production = Season 4 | previous = Shadow of the Sphinx | next = Mist and Stone }} Something Wiccan This Way Comes is the 17th book of the Charmed novels. This novel is difficult to place in the Charmed series timeline because Paige states that Phoebe has already started working at The Bay Mirror, but Phoebe says she is still engaged. This creates a problem because she started working as the advice columnist in the episode after she got married ("Marry-Go-Round"). Another problem is that the timeline is placed in the middle of June. Cole's ascension to The Source of All Evil, and banishment to the Demonic Wasteland, and Piper's pregnancy happened before June. Summary Sister Wiccas gather around. By our power we are bound. Hand in hand and heart to heart, force all evil to depart! Paige Matthews is new to the whole "Power of Three" thing, and looking to explore her powers. So when she reads of a Wiccan convention taking place just outside of Las Vegas, she thinks it's a great opportunity for her and for her sisters to learn more about their witchy ways. Though the girls are all over saving innocents they aren't that heavy into Wicca practices, and Paige thinks the retreat could be enlightening. Piper and Phoebe, however, aren't so sure. They're certain that while they spend their days battling honest-to-badness black magic, their so-called supernatural sisters will be nothing more than a bunch of blessed wanna-bes. Soon, though, they hear of a rash of murders committed against practicing Wiccans, and making an appearance at the convention becomes top priority. But as they head for the desert campgrounds, are the Charmed Ones headed straight for disaster? Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. At Paige's pleading and pressured by a series of kidnappings in various cities, Piper reluctantly joins her sisters on a Wiccan convention in Las Vegas. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. At Paige's pleading and pressured by a series of kidnappings in various cities, Phoebe reluctantly joins her sisters on a Wiccan convention in Las Vegas. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. Hoping to learn more about her culture, Paige pleads her sisters into attending a Wiccan convention in Las Vegas. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. *'Cole Turner:' Phoebe's fiancé. He was known as the powerful demon Belthazor with the powers of energy balls and shimmering before becoming human. *'Darryl Morris:' Police inspector at San Francisco Police Department. He is aware of the sisters' secret. Support *'Anubi:' Demi-gods. They fed off witches' blood to sustain themselves, and were blamed for the kidnappings. *'Christian:' High priest of his coven, and the Conners sisters' ally. *'Taryn Conners:' One of the evil Conners sisters, who planned to steal other witches' powers. She and Tessa posed as innocent girls who had lost their sister. Taryn had the power of Flight. *'Tessa Conners:' One of the evil Conners sisters, who planned to steal other witches' powers. She and Taryn posed as innocent girls who had lost their sister. Tessa had the power of Invisibility. *'Tina Conners:' The youngest Conners sister, who planned to steal other witches' powers. She only appeared at the end of the book. Tina had the power of Telekinesis. *'Craig:' Tina's ex-boyfriend and a victim. Co-high priest of Christian's coven. *'Marcia Farina:' Coordinator of the Gathering of the Covens. *'Jasmine Black:' High Priestess of her coven, but only pretends to have magic. Minor *'Keisha:' High Priestess of her coven. She is mentioned to have the power of X-Ray Vision. She was kidnapped by the Conners' coven. *'Samson:' An African-American witch, and High Priest of his coven who provides most of his members shelter in his home. He has the power of Aura Manipulation, able to see and cleanse them on people. He was kidnapped by the Conners' coven. *'Clarissa:' High Priestess of her coven. She has the power of Premonition; able to see the last person who touched the object she is touching. She was kidnapped by the Conners' coven. *'Elijah Baker:' Samson's coven member. He is a troubled boy. *'Damon:' African-American member of Christian's coven. *'Missy Stark:' Clarissa's friend and a member of her coven. *'Ryan Treetop:' Owner of Tumbleweed Campground. *'Chloe:' Also known as Purple Hair Girl. Member of Jasmine's coven. *'Annie:' Has long hair. Member of Jasmine's coven. *'Jesse:' Follower. Member of Jasmine's coven. *'Beer Gut:' Member of Christian's coven. Mentioned *'Theo:' Clarissa's ex-boyfriend, now backpacking through Europe. *'Anubis:' Egyptian god, former master of the Anubi. He banished them and cursed them with mortality as punishment for betrayal. Magical Notes Book of Shadows Anubi :The first records of the Anubi originated in ancient Egypt in the Nile Delta. They were demigods, followers of the god Anubis, who decided the fate of the soul upon death. After betraying Anubis, the Anubis were cast off to live a mortal life and to die a mortal death. :Decades after their banishment, as the Anubi began to grow weak, they went to a witch to demand a spell that would return them to demigods before their imminent death. When the witch couldn't help them, they killed her and drank her blood. It is in this way they discovered that they gained strength from the blood of witches. That they could, in fact, live forever off their blood. :They drain the blood and keep it in canisters to be stored and used later. They need to drink only a bit at a time, but apparently they're plan-for-the-future demons. :They can vanquished with a simple Power of Three spell. Spells Protection Circle :Place one crystal in each direction around the intended space, then chant the following: :Through this circle the Charmed Ones cast, :Let no one beyond our trust pass. Fake Voodoo Spell :A strand of target's hair wrapped around a voodoo doll's neck. :With my word this doll becomes my instrument. :Give me the power to work my magic on she whose hair here lies. :After the chant, place on finger on the doll. Powers *'Energy balls:' Used by the Anubi to attack the sisters. *'Flight:' Used by Taryn to sail through the air. *'Invisibility:' Used by Tessa to kidnap Piper and other witches. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to kill the Anubi and the Conners sisters. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze the Anubi. *'Orbing:' Used by Paige and Leo to teleport between places. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe to see Piper in trouble. *'Sensing:' Used by Leo to sense the sisters. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Tina to attack the sisters. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to move objects. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwell's tome of magic. Notes and Trivia *This novel's title is not to be confused with the pilot episode, "Something Wicca This Way Comes". Differences from the Show *Paige was a social worker in this book. However, she was mostly working as social assistant throughout the year in the series; she was promoted twice, one of which she declined due to having resorted to magic and caused someone else to get passed over promotion for it; and the second time, she decided to quit her job to focus more on witchcraft. *Paige has mastered her power of orbing and can orb from one place to another. She didn't learn to do so until in "The Three Faces of Phoebe", after they vanquished the first Source. *Cole is not the new Source. Errors *Darryl's name was mispelled as "Daryl". *Tumbleweed Camp is actually located in Los Angeles. International Titles *'French:' L'enlevement des sorciers (The Enlivening of the Sorcerers) *'Spanish:' Algo mágico (Something Magical) *'Dutch:' Jacht op de heksen (Hunt on the Witches) Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise